Memorias de una Princesa
by Rinshi
Summary: Despues de que un hecizo salio mal, Asuna recupera toda su memoria, que arasn sus amigos haora que ella es una Princesa y ademas la tía de Negi


Memorias de una Princesa

By

Rinshi

_**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Mahou sensei negima ni de ninguna serie para el caso, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello.**_

**Capitulo 1:** La princesa… Asuna?

Asuna se encontraba sumamente aburrida, actualmente estaba dando un pequeño recorrido al resort de Eva, Negi se había tomado mas a pecho el entrenamiento desde el incidente con ese demonio Wilhelm Von Herrmann.

Tal pensamiento de ese demonio la dejaba confundida, podría jurar que le oyó murmurar la palabra princesa por un segundo y además de eso el hecho de que usó sus poderes para crearse un campo de cancelación de magia, ¿de dónde habían salido esas habilidades?

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había terminado en la biblioteca personal de Eva, si bien no era un fan de la lectura como su compañera de cuarto, pensó que a lo mejor encontraba algún manga en ese lugar, después de todo a Eva le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo mientras buscaba algo que la entretuviese, encontró un libro de magia básica para la memoria.

La baka-red nunca había intentado aprender magia principalmente por el hecho de que posiblemente su habilidad natural de cancelación de magia se lo hubiese impedido aprender. Pero estando con tanto tiempo para perder, pensó que por lo menos debería intentarlo ahora que no había nadie que se burlase de ella si no tenía éxito.

Ojeando las páginas al azar para encontrar algún hechizo simple y sencillo, se encontró con uno que decía.

"**Liberación de la Memoria** le permite al lanzador liberar el potencial de la mente que se encuentre guardado".

Pensando que era un hechizo que le pudiese ayudar en los estudios decidió probarlo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle?

"**S****olutus****omne****impedimentum****quod****est****animus**" pronuncio el hechizo, al instante sintió como si un camión se estrellase repetidamente en su cabeza. Un instante más tarde una avalancha de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente y Asuna calló inconsciente.

Extrañamente la combinación del hechizo que le permite usar mas del porcentaje general del cerebro por un corto periodo de tiempo, y su capacidad de cancelar la magia tuvieron el extraño efecto de liberar una especie de barrera que se encontraba bloqueando sus recuerdos.

Casi una hora más tarde en el resort, Asuna se despertó pensando que tal vez metió la pata con ese hechizo.

Un segundo después recordó todo.

No podía aguantarlo tenía que salir, tenía que salir corriendo, no importaba a donde.

Cuando llego fuera del resort y al mundo exterior, no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al campus donde se estaban colocando algunos puestos para el festival, no le importaba que estaba lloviendo, por el momento correr era lo único que importaba.

Finalmente los recuerdos se detuvieron y Asuna lo entendió perfectamente. Ya podía recordar todo, su familia, su hogar, su vida y también recordó por que es que lo había olvidado.

Izo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloró.

Yukihiro Ayaka estaba caminando de regreso a los dormitorios, como delegada de la clase había responsabilidades que cumplir tales como llevar algunos informes a la sala de profesores si su sensei estaba muy ocupado.

Mientras caminaba de regreso bajo su paraguas y pensando en lo lindo que se veía Negi-sensei, escuchó los pasos de alguien corriendo, pensó que seguramente no tenía paraguas y era mejor correr a casa.

Fue cuando vio que era su compañera de clases Kagurazaka Asuna, si bien sus interacciones con la chica eran más bien hostiles, pensó que por lo menos debería ofrecerle el compartir su paraguas, después de todo es el trabajo de la representante de la clase ayudar a sus compañeros.

Justo cuando estaba por llamarla esta se detuvo, pensando que la había visto así que decidió acercarse.

Para su sorpresa Asuna cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero no estaba llorando por el dolor o por rabia y definitivamente no era de felicidad, Ayaka conocía bien ese tipo de yanto, era el tipo de tristeza y angustia, el mismo tipo que ella tubo cuando supo que no iba a tener un hermano, el mismo que tubo cuando su madre murió.

Acercándose a su compañera asta que el paraguas la cubría a ella también, esperó a que se desahogara para poder ayudarla, nadie debía tener que llorar de esa manera.

Asuna sintió como las gotas de la lluvia habían dejado de caer sobre ella pero seguía lloviendo, por unos segundos decidió que no le importaba pero su curiosidad le impulsó a levantar la cabeza para ver que era.

Fue recibida con la visión de una Yukihiro Ayaka con una cara de preocupación mirando hacia ella, cuando le pregunto, "Estas bien Asuna-san, ¿Qué pasa?" Asuna no lo resistió mas tantos recuerdos apilados en su mente, tanto dolor y tanta traición la estaban por ahogar, por lo que se aferro a su Iincho como si fuera un salvavidas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Todas las palabras salieron apresuradamente de su garganta haciendo que fuese imposible entenderla, Ayaka preocupada intento calmarla diciéndole "tranquila Asuna-san, yo estoy aquí, cálmate y vamos a buscar a algún profesor como Negi-sensei o Takahata-sensei", en ese momento Asuna se detuvo abruptamente y la miro con un rostro de miedo absoluto y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

Esto lanzó un montón de alarmas en la cabeza de la delegada de clase, "¿Por qué razón Asuna no querría ver al profesor Takahata?, tal ves alguien le izo algo horrible a ella y no quiere que él se entere" pensó. De pronto una creciente sensación de frio apareció en su estomago. "O Tal ves fue Takahata sensei quien le izo algo horrible a Asuna-san". Viendo como la chica en cuestión parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a correr, se corrigió rápidamente.

"Espera Asuna-san, no vamos a llamar a ningún profesor, ven podemos ir a mi casa y podrás contarme todo lo que pasa allí, ¿esta bien?" pregunto con suerte, al ver los lentos pero claros gestos de asentimientos por parte de la chica, tomo su teléfono celular y realizó una corta llamada. "La limusina vendrá en un par de minutos para recogernos" le informó mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a sus compañeras de cuarto para informarles que se quedaría en su casa esta noche y que le avisaran a Negi-sensei que Asuna estaría con ella.

Solo esperaba que sus sospechas fueran mal fundadas de lo contrario todo el peso de las industrias Yukihiro caerían sobre su ex-sensei.

Una hora después en la mansión Yukihiro.

Asuna se encontraba sentada en la cama de Ayaka con una toalla en la cabeza y usando un camisón de Iincho que estaba sentada junto a ella. Ya habían pasado barios minutos desde que se establecieron y ninguna había hablado asta el momento.

A pesar de que Ayaka se negaba a comenzar la conversación por respeto a los sentimientos de su amiga pelirroja, su preocupación superaba con creces su sentido de respeto a los sentimientos de Asuna.

"Vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó" preguntó tentativamente, al ver que su amiga se negaba a realizar cualquier tipo de comentario continuó "Supongo que entonces voy a tener que llamar a la policía y averiguar posteriormente que es lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver la mirada confundida de Asuna le pregunto "¿Takahata-senseite izo algo no?" al ver como la chica con heterocromia se puso tensa en el nombre la miro fijamente y le dijo "Si no me dices que es lo que esta pasando no puedo ayudarte Asuna-san".

En esto la chica en cuestión parecía desinflarse y tomar una postura más que nada resignada que en opinión de Ayaka no iba con la personalidad de la pelirroja.

"Es-es-es solo que no me vas a creer" dijo con un tono derrotado.

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos" le contestó Ayaka con determinación pero con suavidad.

Y entonces Asuna comenzó a contarle una historia a su delegada de clases, una historia de un par de princesas, hermanas una mayor y una menor, y de cómo un malvado rey, su padre quería dominarlo todo, como una de las princesas, la mas pequeña fue encerrada en un cristal por diez años y que al despertarse en un mundo de guerra fue vista como nada mas que un arma para ser utilizada, todo por su habilidad de cancelar la magia.

Le conto como sus captores le lavaron el cerebro para que no tuviera emociones. Le conto de cómo apenas le daban comida y agua para que se mantuviese con vida y también le hablo de cómo en un par de ocasiones la pequeña princesa que solo tenia cuatro años de edad había intentado suicidarse para que no la usaran como arma, nunca tubo éxito en esto ultimo y solo había conseguido enfurecer a sus captores aun mas.

Siempre que ellos se referían a ella, no lo hacían como si estuviesen ablando de una persona sino como un monstruo, la culpaban a ella de haber sacrificado miles de vidas a pesar de que ella no tenia ningún control o conciencia de cómo habían usado sus poderes mientras estuvo encerrada en el cristal.

Y finalmente le dijo como le habían roto la voluntad al punto que tenían que forzar la comida y el agua en su garganta para que no muriese, de cómo algunos de los guardias especulaban de cómo seria ella en algunos años más y de cómo se divertirían con ella.

Esto ultimo le izo revolver el estomago a la Iincho, no podía entender que clase de personas le harían algo como esto a una niña a pesar de que fuese una historia de fantasías, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió como un gran malestar se comenzaba a formar en su estomago en premonición a las futuras revelaciones.

De pronto la historia cambió a un tono mas alegre a pesar de que esa extraña sensación no se iba del estomago.

Escuchó con atención como de repente había aparecido un poderoso y apuesto mago a rescatarla junto con sus amigos, la liberaron y la reunieron con su hermana una vez más. Pero aunque ella era feliz, no podía expresarlo ya que había olvidado como tener sentimientos.

Escuchó como el mago que la rescato y la hermana mayor se había enamorado y finalmente se casaron después de salvarla de ser ejecutada.

Pero una vez más las cosas comenzaron a decaer. Después de haber viajado con los amigos del mago por un tiempo, el mago le prometió que siempre estarían juntos y cuidaría de ella, pero poco después de hacer esa promesa desapareció sin decirle a nadie ni dejar rastro, entonces fue cuando soldados comenzaron a perseguir a los amigos del mago para poder capturar a la pequeña princesa.

Como había perdido a un hombre que lo consideraba casi un padre de la forma en que la cuidaba y como se sentía feliz de que la pequeña princesa pudiese demostrar sus sentimientos a pesar de que fueran lagrimas por estarse muriendo.

El hombre le había pedido a su aprendiz que le borrase la memoria a la princesa para que pueda vivir una vida normal; después de eso ambos, el aprendiz del hombre y la princesa se escaparon a este mundo para esconderse.

Y de pronto el sentimiento en el estomago de Ayaka se intensifico aun mas.

"Cuando llegaron a este mundo a través de un portal mágico" continuo Asuna ignorando el malestar en el que se encontraba su Iincho. "La princesa no quería perder sus recuerdos, no solo le tenía miedo al hecho de que una vez más alguien iba a jugar con su mente, sino que tampoco quería perder todas las memorias de los buenos y malos tiempos que paso con el mago, con su hermana, con el extraño hombre de túnicas blancas que le gustaba ignorar a la gente y sobre todo con el hombre anciano que fumaba mucho y ella lo veía casi como un padre". En este punto las lágrimas de Asuna corrían libremente por su rostro. "Pero a pesar de que la princesa le imploró llorando al aprendiz del hombre que no lo hiciese, el lo izo de todas formas y la chica perdió sus recuerdos". Ahogando un último sollozo. "Después de eso la princesa vivió como una huérfana y asistió a una academia solo para chicas hasta que diez años después recupero sus recuerdos".

De pronto todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio en la cabeza de la Iincho, pero no podía ser, era imposible que fuese cierto ¿vrdad?

"A-Asuna –san, que estas tratando de decirme" Ayaka pregunto tratando de mantener el nerviosismo de su voz sin éxito.

"Iincho, esa historia es verdad". Poniéndose de pie, continuó. "Yo soy la princesa de esa historia, yo soy la princesa del crepúsculo imperial y princesa de Ostia y Vespertatia". Haciendo un saludo formal, Asuna se presento nueva mente ante su delegada con su verdadero nombre. "Yo soy **Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia**"

Ayaka se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Y … además" continuo con un poco de vacilación. "Soy la tía de Negi".

Y esto ultimo definitivamente rompió la mente de la Iincho de la clase 3-A

"¡QUEEEEEEEEE!".

**N/A** haaaaaaaaa, que gusto es volver a escribir, este es un nuevo fic que he estado planeando por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen no he abandonado mis otros fics, es solo que tengo mucho que hacer, poca fuerza de voluntad y realmente soy muy perezoso pero pronto voy a publicar el próximo capi de mi otro fic de Naruto, y recuerde que la votación de ese fic seguirá hasta el capi 10…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Se despide Rinshi, JA NE.


End file.
